


Rainstorm

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Rain Sex, Stupidity, big slut hours, slutty starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: The rain always had an effect on Starscream. For when it was raining, he could not fly, so biologically speaking, it was the time in which seekers tended to need a release- and be unable to get it.So naturally, Starscream calls Knockout.





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird, kind of stupid thing I had sitting in a folder unfinished. 
> 
> I wanted to write about a headcanon I have that basically, Seekers get horny when it rains. 
> 
> Also, horny Starscream is absolutely feral. 
> 
> Don't take it too seriously.

The rain always had an effect on Starscream. For when it was raining, he could not fly, so biologically speaking, it was the time in which seekers tended to need a release- and be unable to get it. It was always when it rained that Starscream became overcharged, antsy, impulsive. There was a feeling of fleeting, menacing mania that would come over him, and it was then that he felt as if he were radioactive- unstoppable. The fact of the matter was, however, Starscream was far from unstoppable, especially when it came to ruining his reputation.  
Our story begins on one such rainy night- a full-blow thunderstorm raging strong as the Nemesis took its course through miles of stormclouds- while Starscream lay alone in his cabin. The tempest roared outside his window, sending electricity down his sensitive wings and delicately intricate spinal strut. His pedes and claw-tips tingled, as did his interface panel. It was a subtle feeling, one which could go ignored when talking to someone about important business, however it was much more difficult to ignore when one was alone as our air commander so happened to be.  
Thinking of the sky, Starscream let a finger slip down belog his plating, and began casually stroking the sensitive equipment there. Because Starscream was alone, he let out a faint moan, completely to himself. Arching into his own touch, he spread his wings until the tight wires underneath, connecting the sensitive plating to his back struts, began to stretch. Primus, there was so much tension there! If only Starscream could let it out, cool mist shocking his systems as he let his wings cut through the clouds, drinking in the rain with his tight plating…  
Back on Cybertron, when the weather was like this, seekers would spent the afternoon pleasuring each other. Starscream, whose servo was circling quicker now, thought of Skywarp and Thundercracker, and the things they used to do to him…  
It wasn’t enough. Starscream realized painfully that his attempts at stimulation- his deperate quest to replicate the sensuous feelings of a seeker’s body was in vain. It’s not that Starscream hadn’t engaged in successful self-pleasure before- it was just that, once you’d had a taste of a seeker during a rainstorm, you could never go back to anything else. Nothing compared to Skywarp and Thundercracker. Nothing compared to another bot’s frame.  
So about Starscream’s reputation…  
Starscream never dared proclaim himself a desperate mech. But desperate times called for desperate actions. And being all hot and bothered like this, with no hope of properly releasing the tension himself… Well, this truly was a desperate time.  
Starscream activated his comm link, still circling his panel, and waited for the static, and then the, :beeep click!: on the other end of the line.  
“Knockout,” he rasped, “are you… occupied currently?”  
There was a few seconds pause.  
“Starscream… what happened?” Knockout’s silky voice finally rang, “It is quite late. Misplace your arm again?”  
Starscream chuckled.  
“Oh, something like that.”  
There was another long pause before Knockout’s response.  
“Well, if you’d actually like to know, I’m in the middle of some bodywork, Starscream. So yes, I’d say I am rather occupied!”  
“I have...mmm... some much better...bodywork for you to do...unh...doctorrr.”  
Knockout nearly dropped his buffer wheel.  
Was Starscream…Pleasuring himself over the phone…?  
“Ah, I- I see, Starscream,” Knockout choked, trying to keep his composure, “And… what exactly would that entail?”  
“Mmm… you… working my body…”  
Primus...  
“Starscream, I- Well, I… really do hope you’re not joking...”  
“Oh? And why would I be joking, doctor? Mmm… With a frame like yours… who wouldn’t want to go for a ride?”  
“I thought you didn’t like grounders.”  
“Ohh… it’s all highly impractical. Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to frag me senseless.”  
Knockout was speechless at that one.  
“The door to my quarter’s is unlocked…” Starscream said, “Be here in five nanocycles, and maybe I won’t have finished myself off.”  
:beeep click!:  
Suffice to say, Knockout got there in 3. And when he did, Starscream was sprawled across the berth in more obscene than the doctor imagined possible. It was barely a moment before Knockout pounced.  
“Oh! Doctor.. You’ve come to rescue me!”  
“Didn’t think you were one for dirty talk Starscream. Or phone fragging…”  
“What’s...phone?”  
“I… meant the commlink. That was hot stuff.”  
Starscream shuddered.  
“Glad to hear it… Now frag me already!”  
Quickly, the grounder grabbed Starscream by the waist, and slipped slowly, carefully, inside him. The seeker let out a loud moan. Gradually, Knockout begain to pick up the pace, turning loud moans into sharp, shameless yelps. Eventually, Starscream was a shaking, blubbering mess, leaving no question as to how he got his name.  
“Yes! Frag! Knockout, yes! Frag me! F r a g..-”  
As the thunderstorm lent him a deep, orgasminc rumble, Starscream sang in overload. Legs shaking, wings twitching, spark pulsing….It was as if all of the tension built up from weeks of thankless work could finally be released through the chaos of the storm.  
And Knockout felt it. Primus, did Knockout feel it. And in response, his overload just might have been even more intense.  
Eventually, the two bots lay on top of each other in a heap, deep, deep, in recharge. The storm raged on, and all was peaceful.  
In the morning, Starscream would be deeply embarassed, and instruct Knockout to never look at him or talk to him ever again. And Knockout would then, naturally, tell all of the troops that “Rain makes Commander Starscream horny”. This rumour would spread like an energon fire, but it wouldn’t be long before Starscream would be fragging the doctor again.  
Because, of course, the rumors were all true.


End file.
